


I.M. Sensitive

by Bangttaeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Sensitive Ears, jealousy era, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangttaeng/pseuds/Bangttaeng
Summary: Prompt: OT7 + Changkyun is pretty ticklish and has quite sensitive ears and all the members exploit that, either just innocently teasing him and tickling him a lot, or even as a kink, I don’t mind either. Though should it turn into the smut direction, I’d prefer if Changkyun is totally overwhelmed and can’t manage to defend himself bc he’s too sensitive





	I.M. Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I couldn't bring myself to write full-on smut for this! I just felt like leaving it there, up to your interpretation of how their relationship progresses! Truthfully I'm not experienced in writing group scenes. I hope this still has some elements that are enjoyable!
> 
> Also: I left Wonho's name as it was because I heard that he prefers that to his other name. That may or may not be rumor, but as a writer I felt the need to respect his decision if it was true.

When Changkyun leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he peeks around the corner and listens for any signs of the other members.

His Hyungs have recently been preying on his sensitive ears, sneaking up on him and biting his earlobe before running away laughing.

Hearing no footsteps or giggles, he deems it safe and cautiously steps across the hall towards his shared room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he closes the door behind him with a muted click and proceeds to drop his towel. After walking over to his bed, Changkyun puts on a light tank top and pairs it with a thin summery bomber jacket.

Matching it with a pair of shorts, he reflects on the past couple months. The relationship between the seven of them had progressed to the point that Changkyun felt like he was being teased every waking moment. Every time they got too close, which was a lot- Minhyuk was especially touchy- he couldn't help but feel overly sensitive.

Sure, they figured out that he had quite a kink for having his ears played with, but he would keep his ticklish tendencies to himself.

He plugs in his earbuds and walks out into the living room, giving the subtle signal of "Don't talk to me."

Moving his head to the beat of the song, he closes his eyes and reminices about their recent music video shooting.

He fails to notice Jooheon sneaking up behind him until his right earbud is removed with a whispered "Boo," being spoken into his ear.

The sudden sound and the hot breath on his earlobe causes Changkyun to jump, his heartbeat speeding up and his skin sprouting goosebumps.

Turning around quickly, he meets Jooheon’s playful face head-on, his lips stretched into a wide grin.

He can’t find it in him to ruin Jooheon’s fun, so he simply smiles and puts his earbud back in. A slight smirk appears on his Hyung's face when he sees the goosebumps that appeared after that slight contact with his ears.

* * *

 

Later that night, he drags himself to the gym room that houses Hyunwoo. He hated to work out, preferring to work on his music in the studio, but his manager had told him that he should keep up his physique to endure their strenuous choregraphy easily.

When he opens the door, Hyunwoo is already running on the treadmill with a steep incline, and he feels exhausted at the mere sight.

Sighing, he resigns himself to his fate and proceeds to pick up a weight.

When he starts struggling because his biceps just aren’t as fit as Hyunwoo's, he lays back on the floor to rest, closing his eyes.

The footsteps approaching him are quiet, but they ring in Changkyun's ears in the still silence of the gym. Opening his eyes, he sees Hyunwoo smiling down at him, extending a hand out.

"Come on, maknae. Let's get you into shape."

Suppressing a shiver at the faint rasp in his Hyung's voice at night, Changkyun returns a slight smile, allowing himself to be pulled up.

* * *

 

When he wakes up the next morning, it's to a rude awakening to none other than Kihyun.

With his phone placed next to his head blaring out the loudest alarm on Earth, Changkyun is scared out of his wits.

"Ugh...Hyung, can you turn it off?" He groans out, flopping over in his bed. Kihyun, who had already woken up exactly three minutes ago, scoffs.

"It's closer to you, Kyunnie. Besides, it's time to get up anyways. Hyunwoo told us yesterday to work on our Jealousy choreography; we have an upcoming program in two days."

He says this all in one breath, sounding every bit like the nagging mom Monbebes make him out to be.

Changkyun whines softly, but the annoying alarm irritates him so much he eventually gets out of bed just to turn the thing off.

Kihyun pauses in his bed making to glance at the younger. "It seems like someone is getting lazy again..." he muses, taking quiet steps over to him.

"Maybe instead of setting a loud alarm, I should try tickling you awake. Are you ticklish, maknae?"

Changkyun's back turns stiff, and he coughs in an effort to hide his nervousness. "Not really, no. Come on, let's go!"

He dashes out the door, leaving his Hyung behind with a sneaky glint in his eyes.

* * *

 

"Kyunnie! I have a new rap that I want you to listen to!"

The shout is unexpected, with Minhyuk latching his entire body onto Changkyun's the moment he walks through the practice room door.

He grimaces with a funny grin on his face, unable to keep from chuckling as his Hyung immediately bursts into a freestyle rap with absolutely no background music.

It's when the horse imitations start that he loses his mind, trying to throw Minhyuk off him. His hyung hangs on tight, hands grabbing onto his shirt to maintain his grip. In the process, he scratches Changkyun's side, causing a laugh to escape him.

"OH, the pain! I can't take it anymore! Someone save my ears from his horror!" He exclaims to cover it up, to which Wonho bursts into laughter as well.

Minhyuk, that loud but endearing Hyung, finally lets go when Hyunwoo arrives.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get started. Get into your starting places please."

As he turns to play the music, the rest of the group lines up.

Changkyun feels hands patting his butt, and he knows it's his sneaky Hyung trying to feel him up.

"What are you doing?" He whispers, turning around slightly as the music finally starts up with Kihyun's vocals.

Wonho pinches him for a brief moment. "Shh. Focus."

Just as Changkyun's line starts, Wonho leans forward and whispers "You make me jealous, baby," in his rare deep baritone.

It sets off shivers up and down his spine, but he has no choice to endure it, face pink and blushing.

Throughout the entire dance, he feels Wonho's eyes on him. He has to restrain himself from imagining his dark eyes and cherry red lips whispering in the dark-

Shaking his head, he attempts to focus again enough to finish the dance, and they breathe heavily once they finish.

"Good work, maknae," Hyungwon praises, sitting on the floor next to where Changkyun is resting.

"Thank you, Hyung. I always enjoy our duet part," he replies, smiling genuinely at his elder.

"Mm..You're so submissive, aren't you, Kyunnie?" His voice drops to a purr, putting all of Changkyun's nerves on edge.

"Uh...yeah...hahaha," he responds, not really sure what to make of the situation.

Just as quickly as it appears, the dark passion in Hyungwon's eyes disappear. Licking his plump lips slowly, he stands back up. "Round two, maknae."

* * *

 

Call him obtuse, but it isn't until a few days later that Changkyun realizes that he truly loves his Hyungs. Having been through a first and now a second win together, he has a lot to be grateful for.

When they're celebrating one night, popping the champagne, he locks eyes with Jooheon. Instead of his signature aegyo, he winks at the younger, eliciting not so innocent thoughts.

Blushing, he returns his gaze to his own glass, sipping his n-th cup of the fizzy drink.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, his rational side tells him that he probably shouldn't be this drunk when he still has practice tomorrow.

The less rational side reasons that practice is at night, so his hangover would have faded by then. As usual, he listens to the bad advice and sips from another cup, staring off at a potted plant in the living room.

He's lost in thought when Hyungwon takes the half full cup out of his hand, taking him by surprise.

"That's enough to drink for now, Kyunnie." His voice is stern but still laced with love and affection.

"But hyung-!"

"I said no, maknae. I know you're thirsty, but alcohol isn't the answer."

Changkyun takes the teasing to heart. "I'm not thirsty! What do you mean?!" He retorts, unaware of his raised volume.

With a raised eyebrow, he simply walks away, taunting Changkyun with his glass.

He huffs, but lets the matter go. He’s too buzzed to care too much about it.

* * *

 

All the tension finally builds up to the day they record another song. Wonho knocks on Changkyun’s door lightly, and he asks the younger to go over to the studio.

"I have a new track that I want your input on. The rest of the group is on their way there, too. Finish up whatever you need and be there in fifteen minutes, yeah?"

With a winning smile, he walks away, presumably back to the studio.

Changkyun nods, disregarding the fact that Wonho's back can't see him. He writes down the rap verse that comes to him suddenly, then leaves the room.

When he gets there, it's quiet. Too quiet. With a bandmate like Minhyuk, it's suspicious that he's not yelling at the top of his lungs. Either he's asleep, or he's been kidnapped. Well, adult napped.

Walking in, the impact of his shoes against the floor make the only noise present. He calls out for his Hyungs, but there is no reply. With a studio so small, he wonders where they could be.

When the door he had previously shut opens after him, he sees all the rest of them trailing into the dimly lit room.

"Where were you? I thought I was late, but it turns out all of you are even later than I am!" He exclaims, grinning.

Kihyun shrugs, giving the maknae a soft whack once he's close enough.

"We're all your Hyungs, and we come when we want to."

Hyunwoo has a wicked smirk on his face, one that oddly seems at place.

"We hope you didn't wait too long, Kyunnie!" Jooheon squeals, coming up to rustle his hair.

The youngest blushes, ignoring all the sinister dark looks being thrown his way.

Clearing his throat, Changkyun decides to ask about the new song.

"So...are we going to review the song?"

It's an innocent question. Wonho steps up and whispers in his ear.

"Maknae," he breathes, sending shivers down Changkyun's spine. "Hyung has a new idea. What do you think about blindfolds?"

The thought is so odd that Changkyun does a double take, stepping away to make sure he heard it right.

"Blindfolds?" He repeats, incredulous.

Kihyun, little tiny Kihyun, sneaks up behind him and places his lips right on his neck.

"You heard him right, Kyunnie. Answer your Hyungs quickly..." He murmurs, his lips dancing along the sensitive skin.

He can't stop himself from squirming a bit, the light sensation evoking the automatic ticklish reaction he tries very hard to hide.

"I...Okay, Hyung," he whispers, not trusting himself to not moan for more.

It's a heady, addicting feeling, to be overwhelmed by the senses.

"Good boy," he hears, before his vision is clouded by a piece of thick fabric.

For a second, everything is still. His ears strain to pick up the noises of his members, until he whimpers at the feel of someone's plush lips licking along his earlobe.

The sensation is to die for, and all of Changkyun's nerves are on high alert.

He bites his lip, attempting to hold back his reflex to whine.

The tongue on his earlobe bites and sucks, most likely leaving minor marks on the delicate skin.

"Do you like this, sweetheart?"

A raspy voice murmurs, opposite the invasive tongue, the dual sensations almost bringing him to his knees.

His legs do in fact weaken and tremble, leading one of his Hyungs to guide him to the only couch in the studio.

He's never experimented in sensory deprivation, but the loss of his vision greatly heightens his auditory and tactile senses.

"Yes Hyung," he murmurs, his throat hoarse.

"Good boy," he hears, right before he feels someone unbuttoning his shirt.

This isn't his first time doing this kind of stuff, and he knows that he's been getting cues from all the other members. Perhaps they were waiting for him to warm up to them.

He's so warm that he's starting to sweat, he thinks ironically.

He's jolted out of his thoughts when a hand lightly runs over his sides-- his ticklish reflex kicks in abruptly, reminding him that it exists.

A sense of dread fills him as he prays that none of them noticed his flinch, but he's unlucky this time.

"What's this? Our little Changkyunnie is ticklish?" Hyungwon mocks, and the hand continues to trail over his skin, evoking small spasms.

Changkyun is apparently discovering a lot of things about his body, because when he manages to keep a little more sane, he notices that the blood in his body is slowly seeping south, towards his--

"Wow. I didn't know you'd get turned on by tickling, Kyunnie!" Kihyun shrieks, voice full of laughter.

He can feel his cheeks turning pink, but the vulnerability of the blindfold stops him from mouthing off to them.

"Kyunnie. Are you okay with this? You know we're all in a relationship, and we want to include you, but we won't do this without your consent, okay?"

Hyunwoo, ever the responsible leader, tells him, whispering into his free ear.

"Hyungs...I want this. I want you, all of you. I trust you with all my heart," he replies, blushing at how sappy he sounds.

With his vision blocked, he doesn't see the smiles that grace all their faces, the pure joy they feel at finally being able to let go.

"You asked for this, maknae," Wonho growls, the moment a deft hand starts rubbing up his inner thighs.

"We're going to ruin you. You think you can keep up with all of us?" Jooheon asks, his silky voice making an appearance.

"Yes Hyung," Changkyun breathes.


End file.
